warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Marelok
| notes = | introduced = Update 12.3 }} In essence, the Marelok is a shortened Grinlok that sports greater damage and a higher rate of fire, at the cost of low accuracy and reduced critical damage and status capability. Characteristics This weapon deals high damage and damage. ;Advantages *Very high base damage. Primarily and damage. * Second-highest status chance of any secondary weapons (behind the Tysis). *Good base critical chance. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Decent rate of fire; approx. twice as fast as the Lex. *A polarity slot. ;Disadvantages *Somewhat low accuracy over long range. *Low damage. *Low capacity per magazine, must be reloaded regularly. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * The Marelok is essentially a cutdown Grinlok, trading accuracy for increased firepower and rate of fire. Like the Grinlok, its base stats are well-suited for builds that maximize the chance and damage of critical hits, and those that cause many status effects. * The Marelok is a great side arm for dealing with enemies at short to mid range for players who have a sniper or bow for their primary weapon. Marelok's firepower is strong enough to be considered a sub-primary weapon. *If using the Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent, Pistol Pestilence, Jolt, and Scorch mods, the Marelok is capable of reaching 99.4% Status Chance. Effectively procing at least one, if not two damage effects per shot. Notes *The Marelok has the highest base damage of all secondary type weapons. Trivia *The Marelok is likely named for Mare's Leg, a term for a lever-action rifle cut down to the size of a large pistol. **Closer inspection reveals that the Marelok is indeed a Grinlok with its barrel and stock cut down to size and its clip moved to the bottom of the gun. *The Marelok's description initially misspelled it as Marelo'c'k. This was fixed shortly afterward. *The Marelok is spun around the reload lever after every shot, which was mentioned in Devstream 22 to be a reference to a lever-action shotgun used in the movie Terminator 2. *The Marelok was first showcased in Devstream 22 along with the Grinlok. It was supposed to be released alongside the Grinlok and come as a dual/akimbo weapon, but its release was delayed due to the additional coding required to handle the animations involved. *The main colour scheme of the Marelok differs in hue compared to the Grinlok. Bugs *Bullets generated via Multishot will sometimes have some level of Punch Through, even without Seeker equipped. *The Marelok appears to count towards the Rifle Kills challenge (As of U13.9). Media Marelok codex.jpg|Marelok codex Marelok color.jpg|Marelok Color Grinmare.png|A Grinlok with an overlay of the Marelok, showing their similarities and differences. Warframe0026.jpg|Rhino with marelok Warframe 12 ♠ Marelok - Powerful Sniping Pistol Warframe Marelok A Gay Guy Reviews Marelok, And The Horse Drama A Hunt in Warframe Kela didn't expect a marelok Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-1 See Also *Grinlok, the rifle counterpart. Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Research Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12